


Dirty Little Secret

by danfics (starlight_brigade)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_brigade/pseuds/danfics
Summary: Arin knows when Dan's hiding something...





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I'm accepting Dan x Reader prompts/requests over on my Tumblr! -> danfics.tumblr.com

Something was up, and Arin knew it.

Dan had always been extra smooth around the ladies, turning the dial up to 11 to impress them, just because he could. He was a suave motherfucker by nature. But the way he acted around this particular girl was different.

It wasn’t something entirely unfamiliar, though. When Dan had had real crushes on girls in the past (as opposed to simply finding them attractive), he was more friendly and chivalrous than sexy, hoping to win them over with behavior rather than essence. Of course it worked either way - this was Dan Avidan we were talking about here, after all - but it wasn’t too often that Dan strongly had feelings for a girl, only when they were truly someone special.

And it seemed that you were exactly that. He talked about you all the time, because everything reminded him of you, of something you said, or something you did. Dan used every excuse he could find, any minute that he was free, to hang out with you, his “lady friend”. But you weren’t dating. No. Never. You were good friends.

 _Very_ good friends.

Arin knew his best friend better than that.

You had come to visit him at the Grump Space on a recording day. You brought him lunch, and you chose a table in the corner where you could talk, laugh, lovingly gaze at each other, get very comfortably handsy, sit a little too close together. Arin casually watched from afar with a smirk as your goodbye hug lingered longer, one hand a little bit lower, than it would have with anybody Dan was _just_ friends with.

“Alright,” Dan breathed as he approached Arin on the other side of the room, “Ready to go?”

“Yeah, man,” Arin answered, then, lowering his volume, “Hey, uh… Is there something you wanna tell me?”

The way he forced out a casual laugh as he furrowed his eyebrows, his eyes darting everywhere except in Arin’s direction, indicated that Dan was about to tell an obvious lie. He had always been a bad liar. “What are you talking about?”

Arin saw right through the facade and rolled his eyes. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“I have no idea what we’re talking about right now.” Dan continued to laugh nervously, quickly moving in the direction of the recording room.

“You are actually the worst liar I’ve ever seen.” Arin followed Dan inside and closed the door behind him. “Worse at hiding your relationships,” he added pointedly as he threw himself onto the couch.

“Fuck,” Dan said under his breath, “Is it really that obvious?”

“Dude, c’mon. It’s like you’re not even trying at this point.”

Dan considered it for a moment as he sat down on the side of the couch opposite Arin. “You know what? You’re right. I’m really not.”

“So why are you acting like it’s such a big secret?”

“I don’t know man, I don’t want her to get attacked by the fangirls, because I don’t want to scare her off, because I really fucking like her, you know?” He began running both his hands through his hair, making it stand straight up. “I just really don’t want this to get fucked up, and I feel like the more people know about it, the more likely it is that everybody’s gonna find out, and then everything’s just gonna… just suck.”

Arin nodded slowly in understanding. “I hear you, man.”

Letting go of his hair, Dan let out an exasperated groan as he threw his head back against the couch cushions.

“But, you know, for what it’s worth?” Arin continued, “I’m super stoked about this.”

Confused, Dan furrowed his eyebrows and side-eyed Arin. “About what?”

“I’ve totally wanted you guys to get together, like, since you met. She’s pretty much perfect for you.”

Dan closed his eyes and let out a breathy laugh. He couldn’t help but agree.


End file.
